


Harry Potter and the Superstar's Soul

by Claire_Dimlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Dimlight/pseuds/Claire_Dimlight
Summary: A Superstar's soul is sent to the body of a boy who lives in a cupboard under the stairs.and yep, this is a comicstrip





	Harry Potter and the Superstar's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> What's gonna happen to young Harry? Please stay tune... ;)
> 
> check out [my instagram](https://www.instagram.com/claire_dimlight/) for more hp fanart :D
> 
> And Happy New Year!


End file.
